Many specific proposals have been made regarding fourth-generation mobile communications which is to follow third-generation mobile communications, the introduction of which is near at hand. For example, fourth-generation mobile communications may enable mobile computing services featuring optimum connections up to a hundred megabits per second, regardless of location. If such communication is a mere extension of the current terrestrial system, high-speed services will be limited to specific areas (e.g., hot spot services). Thus, services at the minimum required transmission speed may be provided over wide areas, whereas high-speed transmission services may be provided in hot spots.
However, it is difficult to use a single radio system to provide services corresponding to various transmission speeds or QoS (Quality of Service: technology that optimally assigns bands in accordance with the purpose of communication to ensure proper response time and throughput required for communication), regardless of whether the services are provided in real time or accumulated.
Thus, in view of the conventional problems, an object of the present invention is to construct a plurality of wireless communication systems into systems that are optimum for corresponding environments and thereby create a network that can seamlessly integrate the resulting systems in order to provide generally more efficient advanced services.
In particular, the present invention provides a basic architecture for a seamless integrated network.